


Journey Into Mystery

by Wolvesandwerewolves



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesandwerewolves/pseuds/Wolvesandwerewolves
Summary: Thanos already has the time stone when he finds them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Journey Into Mystery

Thanos already has the time stone when he finds them. 

He has Loki by the neck, legs dangling in the air, kicking aimlessly. His hands wrap around the metal of the gauntlet choking him, but that does nothing. His face is pale, lips turning blue. 

Thor is helpless. 

“You,” Loki gasps, “will never be a god.” It’s the wrong thing to say. Thanos’ face twists in anger, and his fists squeezes tighter.

“Loki!” Thor screams, muffled behind the metal gag covering his mouth. He’s already lost his brother once. He can’t—he _can’t_ —

Thanos throws him to the ground. Loki gasps, wheezes, but he’s alive, he’s breathing. Thanos crouches behind him, one hand grasping his skull like he was Thor’s earlier. 

“No!” he screams, watching as Thanos puts the bare of an infinity stone onto his younger brother’s temple. Loki screams, and Thor has to close his eye until it stops. He struggles against the binds holding him, cursing Thanos, but he can’t get free. 

Loki stops screaming, and Thor forces his eye open to watch as his little brother falls limp on the ground. Thanos pulls away, crouches next to him, hovering over him like a giant.

“You failed me all those years ago, on Midgard,” he says, thumb against Loki’s jaw in an ugly show of what might be twisted affection. Thor’s stomach twists. He still can’t get free. “And your . . . corruption invited my daughter’s. She betrayed me, and now fights against me in this war.”

“I’m surprised . . . it didn’t happen sooner,” Loki says, and laughs weakly. 

_Oh, brother, please shut up._

Thanos sighs and shakes his head. “I should have known before I sent you there, that you had doubts. One touch of the mind stone could not force a god.”

_What_? Thor thinks. He thinks back to 2012, Loki with a staff and an army. He thinks of his brother falling from the bi-frost, and of the two years he was missing, that he still refuses to mention. Oh, gods. 

“But perhaps, if you had been younger . . . and true hearted—if you believed in the cause . . . perhaps you would not have failed me, my child.” 

Loki bares his teeth, still panting. “I didn’t fail.” 

“You did. But maybe you won’t this time,” Thanos says, and snaps.

Thor screams, and there’s a bright, blinding, orange light. It dims, leaving the darkness blacker than before. In the fading light of the fires flickering around them, Loki lies on the floor, eyes closed. Except—he’s _small_. 

Thanos, surprisingly gentle, lays his hand on Loki’s tiny shoulder, slowly rolling him over so he lies on his back. 

_No_ , Thor thinks. _No, no._

“I have always wanted a son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I want to continue this? Yes. Am I going to? Haha no


End file.
